


You Worry Too Much

by your_lovely_abomination (cocopuff_wowvoltron)



Series: BMC fluff [7]
Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz
Genre: Fluff, How Do I Tag, M/M, Please like this, RIP me, also give me feedback, gay bois, i don’t know how I’m doing i new help here, i don’t know what i’m doing, i tried so take it, oof im a failure, richjake, they’re cute, this is really dialogue heavy oops, what are tags
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-06
Updated: 2018-07-06
Packaged: 2019-05-31 10:53:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 719
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15117845
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cocopuff_wowvoltron/pseuds/your_lovely_abomination
Summary: It’s been a year since the squipcident, and with his SQUIP gone, Rich has a little more anxiety than he used to, and he allowed himself to show more affection and care for people more. Particularly his boyfriend Jake.





	You Worry Too Much

**Author's Note:**

> So I realized that I don’t write enough richjake. I don’t think that I have a richjake fic in this series so here we go. Honestly I love richjake just as much as boyf riends so I don’t know why I don’t write it as much. Anyway here you go. 
> 
> Uh okay so uhm Yeah prompts guys pleeasssse I’m begging you. I have no ideas. I’ll write sickfics, whump, fluff and slight angst for boyf riends, richjake, and pinkberry, as well as non-shipping fics. p l e a s e .

Rich put his hand on his phone is his pocket and waited for it to vibrate. He texted Jake ten minutes ago and didn’t get a response. He knew that’s Jake was having problems with his legs still, and he had issues with his parents constantly being away, especially after the fire. He bounced his foot with nervous energy and bit his lip. When his phone finally did vibrate two minutes later, he practically shrieked and pulled his phone out of his pocket frantically, almost dropping it in the process. 

From Jake: Hey, Rich. How’s it going?

Rich frowned at the response. Doesn’t Jake know how worried he was? 

To Jake: What took so long to answer?

From Jake: Oh. Sorry. I crashed as soon as I got home from school yesterday and haven’t even been remotely conscious until just now.

Rich let out a small sigh. 

To Jake: Wow.  
To Jake: Do you wanna hang out today? 

From Jake: Of course! I’ll pick you up and we’ll go to the mall. 

To Jake: Okay. I’ll see you in a few. 

Rich sat in the window waiting for Jake to show up. He knew he was being irrational. It was just his anxiety. His fears were dumb and far-fetched. But he couldn’t push down the flipping in his stomach. His main issue was really with Jake’s legs. He’s been off crutches and out of the casts for six months after having them on for five. But he’d needed surgery and physical therapy, and they still hurt sometimes or they felt weak. Rich just didn’t want Jake getting hurt again. And definitely not because of himself. Rich had started to zone out and then he heard soft honk. He snapped his head up and saw Jake’s car sitting in front of his house, Jake leaning out the window and waving, a huge smile on his face. Rich’s heart fluttered.

“Hey!” Rich called as he walked out the front door. He ran up to the car and ran around it to climb into the passenger seat. Jake leaned over and kissed Rich’ cheek. 

“Hey, babe,” Jake said smiling. They started driving away and after five minutes of driving, Jake piped back up. “Hey. Can you grab the bottle of Advil from the compartment there?” Rich nodded and silently handed Jake the bottle. Jake downed two pills dry and handed the bottle back to Rich.

“Is it your legs?” Jake nodded. 

“Yeah. It’s not terrible, just enough to be uncomfortable.” Rich leaned up against the window, leaning on his hand. “Rich?” Rich looked over to where Jake was driving. “Is something wrong?” 

“No,” Rich sighed. “Well. I guess, kinda.” 

“What is it, babe?” Rich didn’t answer. “You can talk to me. You know that.” 

“I’m just. Worried.” 

“About what?” 

“You.” Rich’s face turned a deep red and Jake smiled softly. 

“Richie,” Jake sighed. “You don’t have to worry about me. I’m okay.” Rich sighed. 

“I just don’t want you to get hurt. Again. You make me so nervous with sports and parties and everything else,” Rich spouted out a mile a minute, his brain barely keeping up with his mouth. 

“Rich...” Jake cooed. “I don’t really know what to say to this in fear of looking like a douche,” Jake said laughing lightly. “I’m okay. My legs are healed, and the anxiety is gone. You don’t have to worry about me so much.” Rich was so lost in Jake’s soft voice that he hadn’t noticed that Jake had pulled over. Jake turned and put his hand on Rich’s shoulder. “I don’t like seeing you all worked up like this.” Rich nodded. 

“S-sorry, Jake,” Rich said starting to smile a little bit. Jake took the red streak in Rich’s hair between his thumb and forefinger and carded the rest of his fingers through the dirty blond mess. He took his other hand and ran his thumb softly over the pink burn on Rich’s cheek. 

“Don’t be sorry. I love you,” Jake said in a hushed voice. 

“Love you too,” Rich said. He buried his head in Jake's neck and Jake ran his hands up and down Rich’s back. 

“Do you still wanna go to the m-?”

“No!” Rich said. “I wanna stay right here and I wanna fucking cuddle with you.” 

“Yeah. Okay.”


End file.
